The Pergrande Prince
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: When a team up with Fairy Tail for a special escort request forces Lyon to face his past and reveal his true identity to his friends, there is shock, silence and a little bit of anger with feeling betrayed. Suffering from nightmarish flashbacks has the group concerned, but Lyon's just about willing to live with them. When he faces his parents, do they still have control over him?


**Note: In this, there's a bit of canon divergence - Sherry never fell for Ren and her and Lyon are dating. And on this particular adventure, Wendy and Carla have not joined the team, they're probably with Romeo or Gajeel or something. Chelia is with Jura on a mission of their own, lol. Also this is all pretty much based on my headcanon for Lyon's backstory (seriously Hiro, I just wanna know how this nine year old kid who has never ever mentioned his family ended up with Ur! ...O-Or just make him guild master, either will do).**

* * *

 _"You're pathetic!"_

 _"You should know better than this by now. I'm highly disappointed in your results today"._

 _"You're not my son any longer!"_

 _"Tell_ no one _who you really are. Keep your name, but forget your title"._

"Lyon? Lyon, wake up. You're dreaming".

Lyon's eyelids flickered and then his face screwed up as he groaned and sat up, holding a hand to his head. He blinked his eyes open and looked around hazily. Everyone was still in the cave, staring at him and it made him uneasy. He sighed and ran his fingers back through his hair before he glanced up at Sherry, who was sat on her knees at his side, a hand gently resting on his shoulder.

"Ngh..." he groaned again softly. "It happened again, didn't it...?"

"Yeah...are you sure you're gonna be okay? These nightmares have only been happening since we started this journey and they've been getting worse the closer we get to our destination".

"It's fine. I just...had a bad run-in around the place few years back. It was stupid really. But you really shouldn't fret over me anyway, you know".

"Nonsense!" The pinkette exclaimed lightly. "You mean so much to us, and-"

"I know, I know. You tell me every time you get a chance" He chuckled lightly, still feeling uneasy though. "Is it time to move out?"

"If you're up to it..." Sherry's voice was thickened with uncertainty and Lyon sighed.

"It was just a nightmare over nothing, I promise. Pergrande is just around the corner, right? Just a few days more and then we do our job and get home".

Sherry nodded and took Lyon's hand when he offered to help her stand. She was worried about him. But Lyon couldn't blame her exactly, Pergrande was simply a nightmare to him. He hadn't wanted to go on this job, especially when they'd been asked to team up with Fairy Tail's team. Because then Gray would be there. And if Lyon's secret got out - in which he was sure it would do at this rate - then Gray would never look at him the same way again. Neither would Sherry for that matter.

No one would look at him the same way again.

* * *

 _"Why don't you just occupy yourself with a book from the library or something? Honestly, can't even do the simplest of tasks"._

 _"LYON! What happened to all that training?!"_

 _"Worthless child..."_

Lyon jolted awake with a silent gasp, surprised to find his face wet when he wiped his hand over his eyes. Why was he crying? There was no need for him to be in tears over the past. He sat up, careful not to disturb Sherry beside him and buried his face in his hands with a soft sigh. He stayed like that for a moment or two before moving his hands to push his hair away from his eyes. He blinked and adjusted to the darkness of the night around him. Stars glittered across the black sky and he couldn't help but frown, a fuzzy memory returning to him briefly before a voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Can't sleep?"

He recognised Yuka's voice and gave a curt nod, not looking in his teammate's direction just in case there was still evidence of his crying - though he doubted Yuka would be able to tell in the dark. Sherry stirred a bit, turning over onto her side to face him and effectively snuggling into his frame. Lyon smiled a tiny smile and rested a hand on her shoulder, thankfully not waking her with the contact.

"Did you have those nightmares again?" Yuka asked. Lyon responded with just another nod of his head. "Do you think they'll stop once we get to Pergrande, or just worsen?"

This time Lyon had no choice but to answer verbally. "I honestly don't know... They've never bothered me before until now. It's like...it's like something'd trying to warn me to not go there". He heaved an inaudible sigh. "I can't turn back now, we're almost there. Just another three days at least I'd say".

"Well, we're all here if you need us for anything; to talk to, to vent, whatever".

"Yeah. Thank you, Yuka..."

* * *

Lyon walked at the back of the group on the final day before they were to reach Pergrande. Sherry walked at his side, casting glances at him every now and then before she slipped her hand into his and entwined their fingers. He rubbed his thumb across the back of hers gently - showing her that he wasn't entirely zoned out even though he looked every bit that way.

"Will you ever tell me what these nightmares are really about? You're beginning to worry me..."

"It won't matter once this is all over with. I assure you, I'll be fine".

"Lyon?" Sherry slowed to a halt and Lyon followed. She turned to him fully and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to read his eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. His arms easily wound around her waist in return. "Just...promise me that if it gets too much then you'll tell me immediately".

"...I promise..." He tightened his hold on her in reassurance.

"Mean it. If you get hurt, then I get hurt, that was our agreement years ago and it still stands".

"I do mean it. I can't tell you now, that's all. If there ever comes a time where I can't hide it any longer, that's when you'll find out".

Sherry sighed and pulled away from him. "Fine, you have it your way then. So long as it doesn't get you killed".

 _"You might as well be dead to me!"_

Lyon flinched at the words that suddenly run through his head. Shit. Was he having nightmares during the day while he was awake now? He gently massaged his forehead and sighed. "Sorry... I guess the lack of sleep is just getting to me. It won't be forever, and that's what matters, okay?"

Sherry nodded and kissed his cheek before they started walking away to follow the others. Lyon could feel his blood beginning to run cold the closer they got to Pergrande. This was somewhere he had never wished to step foot in again. Somewhere he had wanted to forget and move on from. But now he was being forced to walk backwards through his life.

It frightened him.

* * *

Pergrande's iron gates soon stood towering over the two teams. They were open, inviting anyone inside the grounds. Two guards were positioned at either side, stood stiff and expressionless but alert. Lyon gulped silently and ducked his head a little as he followed the others and walked past them. He could feel their eyes on him. But if they suspected anything then they cleverly kept their mouths shut.

Lyon could feel his chest tighten and his heartbeat quicken in fear? Anxiousness? He couldn't be sure. But whatever it was - perhaps a mixture of the two - it made him feel constricted and uncomfortable. The paths of the lively village were so familiar yet he was still cautious. He silently prayed to whatever God was out there that he wouldn't be here for long. All they had to do was be some bodyguards for each member of a noble household. They were to meet at wherever the party was being held and just keep an eye out for any possible danger.

When Sherry touched his shoulder, he was startled and she gave him a concerning look to which he turned his gaze away, unable to meet hers. She knew him too well. She eventually took her hand off and when Lyon risked a glance in her direction, he felt guilty at the sadness in her eyes. Natsu's sudden yell caught their attention and the Dragon Slayer tore off up the street, Gray and Happy on his heels most likely to try stopping him for doing something stupid.

Erza gave a shout after them while Lucy shook her head in dismay. "Honestly, will those two ever grow up?"

"Who knows?" Lucy replied. "What I don't understand is how they can constantly be fighting, yet when one of them gets super excited, the other will follow like a dog" She then shot an apologetic look at Toby as if to say "no offence".

Before they knew it, the runaway trio had returned with sparkling eyes. Natsu was practically bouncing from foot to foot in his excitement. "You'll never believe it!" He near enough yelled. "The party is being held at the castle! Super fancy and stuff!"

"Yeah, and that means that the fish will be even better than any I've ever tasted before!" Happy was practically drooling at the thought.

"Th-The castle...? Are you...are you sure...?" Lyon asked, mentally cursing his stutter. When he received a few weird looks, he shifted his gaze and shrugged. "It...just seems odd".

"How? Is it connected to your nightmares?" Erza asked in a concerned tone, folding her arms and tilting her head slightly. "Can you tell us why exactly this place is bringing you bad dreams or memories or whatever is happening?"

"Erza, don't pressure him. If he doesn't want to say, then don't force him to," Gray surprisingly spoke to Lyon's defence. "I never told anyone why I never went near Isvan for ten years and it never bothered you guys. And yeah, sure, even I had some nightmares to begin with, but so what? The guy's running on lack of decent sleep for God's sake, cut him some slack".

Lyon gave his brother a grateful smile briefly in gratitude before he uncharacteristically shoved his hands into his pockets and adverted his gaze again. "It's fine Gray. I guess someone would've found out sooner or later". He had to take a step back when everyone's eyes became focused on only him. Usually he wouldn't mind - he'd feel prideful - but this time it made him uneasy. "Pergrande..." He sighed. "Pergrande is where I lived for several years before I met Ur. I was six when I left".

"Why would you leave? This place is awesome!" Natsu exclaimed and earnt himself a whack on the head for Erza to shut him up.

"I didn't have much of a choice. Sure, it looks great to tourists and passerbys but it's nothing of the sort from what I went through. Running away was my only option if I was to get out of this place alive".

"You make it sound so dark and hellish..." Toby whined.

"You should show us where you used to live, Lyon!" Lucy then suggested brightly but her smile faltered slightly when panic flashed in Lyon's eyes.

"Yes Lyon. Why don't you show them?" Came a new, unfamiliar voice from behind. Lyon's eyes widened and he couldn't help but shiver as he felt his throat tighten. "I'm surprised you actually came back after twenty years".

Lyon sighed and turned slightly to look at the person who had spoken. She was slightly taller than he was, with long, wavy white hair that had a braid tied around the back. Her dress was flowy and regal in a pure white with gold lining here and there. Her eyes were like sapphires. She wore a smile, but it was a mixture of sickly sweetness and joy.

"...Mother..." Lyon muttered but just enough so the others could hear. He could tell they had by their audible gasps.

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do for that little trick of yours, don't you think? And it's about time you came home".

"I didn't plan on returning. And I'm not going back" His voice was firm, on the verge of commanding.

"You dare to defy me? Just look at you. You've become a disgrace to the royal family name. Tainted your royal blood".

"Wait, _royal?_ What does that mean?" Yuka asked, interrupting the beginning of an argument.

"Oh? They don't know who you really are? You kept that a secret...interesting". She then walked to stand at Lyon's side and touched his shoulder which made him flinch. She looked over the group while Lyon adverted his gaze to find the ground a little more interesting than usual. "As you know now, I am Lyon's mother. My name is Shard... _Queen_ Shard if you want to be formal".

Everyone minus Lyon instinctively dipped their heads in respect - they were in the presence of royalty, after all - with a few mutters of "Your Majesty". Lyon, however, kept glancing between the ground and the queen. His eyes were hardened and narrowed in a sharp glare to which looked as icy as his magic. Shard then turned to him directly, meeting his glaring with her own firm one.

"The kingdom has long awaited your return. Me and your father especially. You look just the way he did when he was just a prince himself..." The last part had a soft tone but Lyon flinched and backed away when she reached out to try combing her fingers through his hair affectionately. There was a flash of hurt in her eyes that Lyon chose to ignore before she breathed out with a smile and lowered her hand. "Now that you're here, you can come to the castle and Prince Lyon can take the throne like this kingdom has waited for ever since you took your first breath".

"Well I guess you'll have to wait a little longer for an heir to the throne because as far as I'm concerned, _Prince_ Lyon is long dead".

"Your father would be happy to see you, nonetheless".

"Yeah right... As if I'll believe that _he_ would ever want to see me again. After all," he turned his back on her and folded his arms across his chest. "he's the one who drove me out in the first place".

"Now you know that that isn't in the slightest bit true, Lyon" Shard retorted. "Your father has always done what was best for you. All that special, private, extra training with your swordsmanship and other studies" She gave him a sickly sweet smile and turned to address the group directly. "You're the wizards here for the escort job that was put out, aren't you? Well, I do hope to see you _all_ at the castle tonight". With her having her say done with, Shard turned and walked away back into the village, successfully blending in with the various villagers around her going about their day-to-day lives.

Lyon sighed out a rough growl in frustration and irritation before a hand caught the side of his face in a harsh slap. He blinked himself out of his mildly stunned state, wincing as the stinging of the slap finally registered in his system. He looked at who had struck him.

Sherry.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She shouted at him. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears though Lyon knew it wouldn't be long before they started to trickle down her cheeks. "You've been a royal prince this entire time?! And you didn't think to at least tell your own girlfriend that she had the potential to marry into royalty someday if things ever got that far?! I can't believe you!"

"Nobody was ever meant to know. You know, I tried getting out of this but the old hag wouldn't let me so I had no choice but to come back to this Hell on Earthland and deal with the surroundings. And then I thought, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the party was just somewhere nearby? I didn't realise that it would be at the goddamn castle of all places. Look, if I had known from the start what everything was then I probably would've told you about the whole prince thing".

"You ran away from home, that much I knew. But at the age of six? Away from an entire kingdom who would eventually depend on you to help them live out their lives peacefully? Well, I guess not all of the royalty aspect escaped you, huh?"

"What does that mean?"

Sherry seemed to half-laugh in slight disbelief. "You're telling me that your near enough stuck-up nature and previously naming yourself the Cold Emperor didn't make you think you'd soon give yourself away? It makes sense now, especially when emperor is a term of royalty in some places. And your outfits have always had that certain style to them. I mean, for crying out loud Lyon, you've worn capes and even had a freaking throne in Galuna's temple!"

"The throne was there when we found the place. That aside, why does it matter so much? I'm not who she wants me to be. I could never live that life".

"I think you could if you'd at least tried. What made you run away anyway? Aside from clearly not getting along with your family".

Lyon sighed. "...Magic is forbidden here. The only way we even knew about magic was from history lessons and reading books. Pretty much the only "fun" I ever had... I asked my father about learning magic once and he was not happy about the idea at all. He had convinced everyone that magic was pure evil and so I wanted to learn some so bad to prove them wrong. You know, me and my stupid childish mind thought that would solve everything. So...so eventually, some years later, I had the bright idea to run away. Things got bad in the castle and my relationship with my parents was so low it was to the point where we would leave a room if we met in it. I had no friends in or outside the palace walls. So there was no one I could really talk to. I ran away and after about two years or so, I found Ur and she took me in".

"Did she know the truth about you?" Gray asked. "Or did you just lie to her too?"

"If she did, she never said anything. I only told her that I wanted to be the apprentice of a strong wizard. Nothing more and nothing less".

"So everyone you've ever come across, you've just lied to them about who you are?" Yuka asked, slightly bewildered.

Lyon nodded, clear that he didn't want to answer anything else. Suddenly some church bells rang loud and clear across the village and Lyon seemed to tense up at the sound. Everything here made him uncomfortable, and he had no doubt in his mind that his mother would alert his father of his arrival.

Oh how the thought made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Soon enough the night arrived and the group of mages made their way to the castle. It turned out their escort job would simply require them to just monitor the celebration. So there hadn't truly been a specific group they had needed to seek out, just keep an eye on things. Like bodyguards and bouncers. If trouble started, then the mages would deal with it. But it didn't make sense to Lyon. He knew magic was forbidden in the kingdom, that was the reason he'd ran away from it all - to live out one of his dreams - so why had his parents allowed for magic users from the other side of the continent to watch for trouble tonight? He hadn't been in touch with his past for many, many years, so if something was bothering Pergrande so much that they needed magical assistance then he wasn't aware of what it could be.

Sherry hadn't spoken to him since the big reveal thanks to his mother. Even though she was standing right next to him now, looking more like a princess than anyone else in the room. She was beautiful and Lyon swore he'd never felt his heart race this fast before. But his racing heart was also twisting in pain the longer she ignored him. He noticed she kept glancing up at where the royal thrones sat; the king, queen and what was once his own. Shard and her husband hadn't made an appearance yet. Did she think he should be up there?

He could understand why she was angry with him though. She felt betrayed. They'd been dating for a good year or so by now, and to find out what he had kept a massive secret from her hadn't done their relationship much good. He was surprised she hadn't just broken off their relationship and walked away when she had the chance to after slapping him one. But, perhaps that was what love was about sometimes? You had to stick it through, even if it hurt, because one day it would eventually get better again.

Sherry then looked over at him and sighed, shifting closer to him slightly and he put his arm around her by instinct as she laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn't forgiving him, but it was better than having more awkward tension in the air between them. He took the risk of pressing a quick, gentle kiss to her head before something caught his eye.

The king and queen had arrived.

Shard looked as regal as ever, and the silver tiara that sat upon her head only added to what seemed to be her natural sparkle. The noble guests placed their hands on their hearts and either bowed or curtsied in respect as she passed by them. At her side was Yule, her husband and the king. And Shard hadn't been wrong when she had said Lyon looked just like him. They were near enough the spitting image of one another. They were so elegant and precise as they walked across the floor and up to the thrones. There, they stood and turned, giving small royal waves before sitting.

The empty throne at Yule's side looked haunting and out of place. Lyon had to stop himself from shuddering and turned his gaze away. He felt even more uncomfortable than before when he could sense Shard's eyes on him. And he tensed when he glanced up and saw his father was noticing him too.

Yule did not look happy with his presence. He had rarely smiled when Lyon had lived here anyway, but now he looked like something from a nightmare. An icy king. To Lyon he probably did seem that way. He let out the shuddery breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding once their eyes were taken off him and the celebrations continued. Sherry glance up at him, silently asking him if he was alright.

"I can't take it..." he muttered. "It's suffocating..."

Sherry still said nothing. She just turned to him slightly and rested against him more, hoping to comfort him in some way without words. Lyon held her tightly. He may be a prince by blood, and Sherry wasn't a princess in any way except from in his mind. He loved her that much. It hurt that she was refusing to talk to him verbally, but at least she hadn't run a mile. Yet...

Lyon took a look around the room to see if the others were holding up okay. He saw that Yuka and Toby were standing together, not that it surprised him much as they had always been close friends. Lucy stood with Natsu, and Erza was with Gray. Could he still call Gray his brother after all this? Did Gray see him the same way? He caught notice that the Fairy Tail boys kept shooting glances at one another and Natsu had trouble fidgeting every now and then. Were they itching for a fight? It wouldn't be unusual, or maybe there was something else going on that Lyon couldn't read into. He wouldn't pry though. As much as he loved and cared about Gray, whatever was going on between him and the Fire Dragon Slayer - if anything - was for Gray to deal with where he wasn't of concern.

Then he felt his parents' eyes boring into him again. They were out of his line of sight purposely, but they terrified him. He'd never been good enough for them, especially his father. Suddenly another flashback came to him, one that made his heart ache so painfully he almost forgot how to breathe.

 _Lyon sat on the floor in the tower room. It was a place he was getting used to. His father seemed to enjoy putting him in here for a day or two until he had 'learnt his lesson'. Whatever those lessons were, he never understood. But now he couldn't understand why his mother had brought him up here and was telling him that he was staying here alone for the day. Something important was happening, he knew, but were his parents afraid he'd screw something up? Usually it was his mother that came to collect him from this room. But not today. He was close to his mother at this age, more so than his father. Tears pricked at his eyes as Shard walked to the door, her hand on the handle and was beginning to close it. Once it closed, nobody would be able to hear him._

 _"But, I don't understand" Lyon said in confusion. "Wh-Why are you leaving?" His voice has risen a touch in panic._

 _"I'm sorry, Lyon, this is just the way it has to be" Shard replied and began to close the door more as she stepped out of the room._

 _Lyon jumped to his feet in a hurry, the tears beginning to trail down his face the more he called out to her. "Mum, no! Mum, please no, come back! I love you, I promise! Whatever I did wrong, I can change! Mum, no!"_

 _And then the door had shut with a heavy thud and Lyon heard the locks jangle. He simply stood frozen in shock and fear and...he felt betrayed. His mother was just like his father, wasn't she? And at such a young age, Lyon had no way of knowing what was to come from this..._

"Lyon?" Sherry's voice snapped him out of his memory and he shuddered out a breath before screwing his eyes shut for a moment and then looking down at her. "Are you alright...?" He nodded despite knowing she wouldn't believe him. "You had a flashback, didn't you?" She pulled him into a hug and nuzzled him. "It's alright. It's just for tonight, and then we can go home and forget all about it".

"How...?" His voice was rough. "How can we just forget? I'm not who you all thought I was. You can't really just forget that now, can you?"

"We'll get through it Lyon, I promise we will. We always do, don't we?" She smiled a little. "I'm sorry... I was just so...so surprised by the fact. I mean, Pergrande is a really fancy place and when you said it was your hometown, I could see how that fit but the prince thing? I was never expecting that...and then I thought about things while yelling at you and it placed itself together. And I'm sorry for slapping you too".

"I deserved it. But jeez, it still hurt you know".

Sherry giggled a little and drew out of their embrace with just her hands on his shoulders. "Good, it was meant to," she said teasingly. "I love you. Prince or no prince".

"Heh, I love you too".

* * *

The night went on for a painfully long time. The palace guards were nowhere to be seen unless they were hidden, and Lyon was beginning to wonder why. Surely the palace guards would've provided enough security instead of recruiting some mages? Especially since magic was forbidden here? The more he looked at their situation, the more confused and suspicious he became.

Something was up, for sure.

Not soon enough, guests began to leave in the early hours of the next morning, and soon it was just the royal couple and the mages left. Everyone relaxed as they left their positions, and met up in the middle of the grand hall. While the rest were smiling and chatting mildly amongst themselves, Gray pulled Lyon aside.

"You had a flashback, didn't you? And don't deny it, I saw Sherry having to comfort you".

"You say that like it's a bad thing".

"Well, the first part is, isn't it? So what happened?"

"It was just a flashback, it's fine".

"Don't play dumb with me" Gray near enough growled. "It looked painful from where I was standing".

"Ah, yes, the past can be painful, can't it Lyon?" Came a deep yet regal voice from nearby. All turned to see it was the king who had spoken for the first time that night. At least to them. It was hard not to see him as Lyon's father, given their spitting image similarity. His coal black eyes gleamed with mischief but it was only there for a split second.

Lyon moved to the front of the group instinctively. Almost protectively even if you studied hard enough. He growled low, his jaw set. "Father..."

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm surprised you even came back at all, son. And just look at what a disgrace you've made of yourself. We'll have to fix that".

"I'm not coming back. I would've thought she would've told you that earlier" He glanced over at Shard.

"Have some respect!" Yule snapped and Lyon flinched inwardly. "She's your-"

"My mother? By blood maybe, but other than that you're both far from being my parents. You've been observing me all night, haven't you?"

Yule chuckled slowly. "We have at times. You were supposed to be sitting with us, after all. Being the prince and all. And don't think I didn't catch your little episode earlier either. Quite amusing".

"You think it's amusing to see your own son suffer like that?" Sherry spoke to his defence. "If that's true then I'm not surprised Lyon ran away when he was just a kid".

Lyon shot her a grateful smile briefly but there was a flash of fear in his eyes.

Yule smirked grimly. "Funny, because I've heard of your bravery. Reaching top ranks over in your little guild, hm? Oh, and let's not forget _Galuna Island._ I had never thought you had it in you to do something of the sort. Or were you just praying for a death wish?"

"How do you...know of that? I thought our guild kept quiet about it!" Toby whined.

"Kagura asked about it at the Grand Magic Games too" Yuka told his teammate.

"Oh, news travels faster than you all think" Shard finally spoke up. "I even thought you'd finally learnt something from your father".

"I will _never be_ like _him_!" Lyon snarled, the aura around him growing dark. "Galuna was a mistake... If I regret anything in my life then it's that. But I will never regret getting as far away from the likes of you as I could manage".

Yule and Shard shared a glance and both smiled sickeningly sweetly at him.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Lyon?" Shard asked. "My child, your return to us and the kingdom today was nothing but destiny".

"Yes," Yule added quickly. "Destiny. So all your little friends and whom I'm assuming is your girlfriend, can say goodbye and make their way home to Fiore without you".

"What?" The group murmured.

"There's no way we're leaving him behind with you!" Gray had to hold Natsu back from launching himself at royalty and ending up in trouble that they'd luckily avoided for the most part of tonight.

"Lyon's old enough to make his own decisions," Erza stated. "It's his choice whether he wants to stay. But from what he's told us, I doubt very much that that's the case".

"It was all a setup..." Lyon murmured.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well look at that Yule, it finally puzzled itself together" Shard's voice was mocking.

Lyon looked directly at his parents, forcing himself not to flinch in the slightest. Everyone's eyes were focused on the family trio.

"This entire night was a setup to get me back here. They found out where I'd finally disappeared to, did the digging they needed to for all the information they could find. Then sent out the request with a lie - there was never a group of escorts needed. Targeting Lamia Scale wasn't enough though, so they required the additional help of Fiore's strongest guild to make it seem more believable. Then they also must've specifically asked Ooba to make sure I went along, which is why she wouldn't let me back out. Isn't that right?"

Yule then laughed and Shard giggled. Of course he was right. Lyon wasn't entirely stupid.

"So it was all a lie just to get you back where they had control over you" Yuka received a sharp nod from Lyon in agreement.

The king then walked closer to his son, to which Lyon growled and backed up. There was no way he was letting his cruel man touch him. Yule blinked but his grin was still sly. "Why, you seem afraid. You don't have to be afraid of me, Lyon. I'm your father after all".

"Like I said, you're no father of mine. Not after the things you did!".

"Like all those extra lessons and whatnot? I hardly see that as fair".

"I've had enough of this, as unpleasant as it was to see you both again, I'll be taking my leave". Lyon turned his back on the king and queen and walked toward the doors, his team and Fairy Tail soon following at his sides.

"Lyon". Shard's voice wasn't distant enough for his liking. "If you walk out those doors now,"

"You won't be considered a part of this family at all. You will not be allowed to enter the kingdom grounds and will just be pronounced dead to those who knew of you and your disappearance" Yule finished for his wife.

Lyon closed his eyes as he halted and looked back over his shoulder a final time. "Good enough for me. I hope you both drop dead and rot in Hell" He spat before throwing the doors open and leaving, his friends following.

* * *

A few months later after their return to Fiore and once Lyon had settled everything with those who had been present for the great reveal. He'd told them the entire truth of how his parents had always treated him. He'd even explained what all the nightmares had been about, especially the one flashback he'd had at the ball itself. He'd even come clean about his identity to his guild, but had made them promise not to treat him any differently than they already had done.

Things felt...normal. Surprisingly enough.

He was still Lamia Scale's ace mage. He was still Lyon Vastia. He still had his Ice-Make magic from Ur.

The only thing that had really changed was Sherry going from his girlfriend to his fiancé. That's right, the two of them were engaged to be wed someday in the future. Lyon didn't think he could be happier. The proposal had been a private one, but Sherry had wasted no time in showing off the sparkling diamond engagement ring the very next day to everyone in the guild, and Lyon had been swarmed with various congratulations. Sherry now even lived with him, and they were just happy being together.

Lyon was in the guild with Yuka and Toby one day, half-listening as the two dimwits of his team discussed which request they should do. Lyon had opted out of this one, saying it was best he let them go alone or to take Chelia and Jura with them if they wanted. Sherry had told him she felt unwell that morning, and so he was staying behind so that he was close by if she needed him.

What he didn't expect was for her to show up at the guild trying her best to hide a big grin.

"Sherry? What's the matter?" Lyon asked as she walked over to him.

"I have something to tell you, c'mere" She led him over to a corner of the guild and they disappeared into one of the back rooms. "Now, you have to promise me you won't freak out or get annoyed. This is good news for us, okay?" She kissed him for good measure when he nodded. "I'm... I found out today that I'm pregnant Lyon. You're going to be a father".

Lyon was shocked into stunned silence before he wrapped her up in a tight hug carefully and grinned stupidly to himself as she giggled happily in his arms. It was the best news he could've ever received.

* * *

 **When did my oneshots become so looooooooong...? Remember when they used to just be under 2,000 words? xD**

 **Lyon x Sherry. I love it. It's, like, my fifth favourite pairing. I swear, even though in canon Sherry is with Ren in Blue Pegasus, she and Lyon are still the best of friends. Like, Lyon's best friend is either Sherry or perhaps Gray.**

 **It's a beautiful relationship and I have the headcanon that they were kind of a thing on Galuna before the anime events because of when Sherry tells Lucy "he won't love me anymore/again".**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a lovely review!**


End file.
